A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to inorganic resins and to compositions and processes for forming them and articles of manufacture including such inorganic resins disposed on a support surface and, more particularly, to inorganic resin cements having a unique combination of properties and a wide range of uses. The inorganic resin cements of the present invention may be formed as noncellular or cellular structures.
B. Prior Art
A number of inorganic resin cement systems are known. Some are formed of magnesium oxychlorides or magnesium oxysulfates (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,320,077; 4,141,744; and 4,315,967); and others are formed using phosphates and magnesia. Exemplary of this latter type are compositions of an acid magnesium phosphate, nagnesia, silica, mineral fibers and water in an amount from 70 to 140% of the weight of the remaining components (U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,684); compositions in which a low reactivity magnesia is reacted with an acid aluminum phosphate complex containing an anion of a mineral acid (other than an oxyphosphorus acid) or of a carboxylic acid (U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,534); and compositions formed of a solution of an acid and aluminum phosphate (e.g., Al(PO.sub.4).sub.3) slurried with silica, alumina and magnesia (U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,254). The insulating materials of U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,684 require the removal of large amounts of water at elevated temperatures; the cold setting refractory materials of U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,534 require extended periods (e.g., 6-8 hours) to set and the slurries used to form the insulating structures of U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,254 must be fired at 500.degree. C. or above. Finally, mono-ammonium and diammonium phosphates have been reacted with deadburned magnesium oxide. These compositions have a number of inherent disadvantages, among which are intense ammonia odor, and the formation on top of the resulting cements of a phosphate solution residue. Generally, such prior art inorganic resin systems using phosphates and magnesia have been of a character which has limited their uses to such applications as refractory linings, thermal insulation and use in preparing fast-setting, bonded aggregate structures as replacements for cements and mortars.